


I tried on a Corset...

by Kiwi_12



Series: Kodzuken [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corset, Hot, Post-Time Skip, Twitter, YouTube, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_12/pseuds/Kiwi_12
Summary: Kenma tried on a corset.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kodzuken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I tried on a Corset...

"Uh... hey guys." 

Kenma was currently rethinking his life choices in whether or not he should continue with this video idea. 

"So you guys have been asking for more videos outside of just gaming so I decided every Friday I'll post a video, not about video games." 

He was totally gonna regret this but he had no other video ideas at the moment. 

"I'm totally gonna regret this." Kenma sighed as he put his head in his hands. "Whatever." He lifted his head back up and looked at the camera. 

"Today...*sigh*... I'm going to be trying on a corset." He smiled weakly at the camera. 

"My friend Kuroo told me I should do this for the video and I'm already starting to hate myself." Kenma said rolling his eyes at the word friend. 

"Anyways, here's the corset." Kenma said pulling out a red corset and showed it to the camera. 

"I ordered this like a weeks ago and it just got here yesterday." He told the camera. 

He sat there and stared at the corset in his hands for a few moments before he banged his head on his gaming table. 

"Let's just get this over with." Kenma stood up and left the room, leaving the door open.

*I'll be putting on subtitles for what me and Kuroo were saying in the other room* He put on the screen. 

_"I hate you." -Me_

_"No you don't, you love me." -Kuroo_

_"Oh suuuuure." -Me_

_"Just put it on already." -Kuroo_

_"Shut up rooster head." -Me_

_*That bitch rolled his eyes at me smh*_

_"How do I tighten it?" -Me_

_"Let me do it." -Kuroo_

_"Ow wtf Kuroo! That's way too tight!" -Me_

_"Oh come one Kitten, it's not that bad." -Kuroo_

_"I can hardly breathe!" -Me_

_"If you can still yell at me then ur fine." -Kuroo_

_"Istg Kuroo I'm gonna beat your head in." -Me_

Kenma walked back into the room wearing a red corset. He walked up to his camera and looked at himself. 

"Wait, I'm kinda hot." 

"Hold on let me do something real quick, I'll be back." 

*Two hours later* 

"Okay that was like one second for you guys but I've been gone for like two hours." Kenma said readjusting his camera. 

He moved down and showed his face. He had black smoked out eyeshadow on his lower lashline, black and red-winged eyeliner on with red lipstick and his haired half pulled up into a ponytail. 

"Oh shit, I'm fucking hot." Kenma said looking at himself. 

"Hold on, let me show you guys the fit." Kenma said backing up. 

He wore his red corset with black sweat pants. 

Kenma's jaw dropped. "Who the fuck is she?" 

Kenma turned side to side and looked at himself in his mirror. 

Kenma came back up to the camera and grabbed it. 

"This is my new favorite outfit." He said walking around. 

"Let me show you guys a better view of it, hold on." 

He moved to his closet and turned on the light before turning the camera around to show the outfit. 

You could see the full outfit in better lighting in the body mirror. 

"Guys, why did no one ever tell me I was this good-looking?" 

Kenma showed the outfit in different poses before he gasped. 

"Wait! Let me try this on with a skirt!" 

The video went black for a second before it was showing Kenma's face again. 

"Okay, so the skirt was definitely a good idea." 

He turned the camera around to show him wearing the same thing but with a black shirt. 

"I'm so sexy... I've decided I'm too hot for myself." 

Kenma turned away from the mirror and the video ended right there. 

*

The next day the number one on trending on Twitter was Kenma in a corset. Kenma also posted a photo of him sitting on a pitch-black throne wearing his new outfit in heels. He captioned it saying 'Bow down.' 

The internet went crazy for a few weeks over Kenma's new outfit. Many people screenshotted parts of the video and started making edits of him. 

Kenma was only well known in the gaming community but after this video, everyone seemed to know who he was. 

He even was asked to be interviewed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of just his videos.


End file.
